


LightSpeed Love Vol. 1: First Dance

by EssentialParanoia



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action Comedy, Comedy Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, action adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssentialParanoia/pseuds/EssentialParanoia
Summary: Welcome to Mubō Geijutsu (M.G.) High School, an infamous school among many for training those who join into the agents of justice. Among these students are those of the team Junsei Itazura, one of the many trying to be the best of the best. With Itsuki Roiyaru, the coolheaded one of the group, Yocchan Shiozaki, the most competitive of them, and their leader Mizuki Yosoku, fearless and sweet, this reckless group fights for the justice of innocents, amongst each other sometimes.





	1. Debut of A Lifetime

Trio Yocchan Shiozaki, Yukichi Midarana, and Akiko Nabasu sit excitedly in Yocchan's living room. The group was going through a crisis far bigger than anything they've experienced before. "What's taking so long?!" Yukichi asked kicking Yocchan's red recliner much to her chagrin. 

"Hey, cut it out, Yukichi!" the 16-year-old yelled, "I'm trying to find it, so chill out!" Yocchan's usually dark scarlet irises slowly lit up with frustration. 

"W-W-Well, c-could you h-hurry a l-l-little f-faster, Y-Yocchan?", shy Akiko managed o stutter out. The nervous girl was met with the Shiozaki's now furious red eyes. 

"What the hell did I just tell you, dumbass?! Can you even hear me with those headphones in your ears?! You can't wait 2 minutes, you impatient brat?!" the spiky-haired teenager went off on the too-pure-for-life Akiko. Amidst the insults being thrown at her, Midarana spotted exactly what all three of them were looking for. 

"Hey, you two!" she called out to them. "Look!"

Instantly, the two friends turn to face the television, both in awe. As expected, the group was trying to relax after a tiring day at school and looked to the  TV to relieve their stress. 

As Shiozaki's natural black spiky hair poked Akiko's grey pants leg, something she was used to now, both along with Yukichi stared at the lit object. 

One of their favorite shows had come on, as per usual when the trio came to Yocchan's home. It was an anime about Japanese warriors fighting to become the best samurai in the land. Sure, the heavy use of dark lines on the characters, somewhat mediocre voice acting, a few bad character designs, and sometimes rushed pacing gave away the show's age, but that's part of what drew Yocchan into it, and made it even more special in her eyes. 

Her appeal of all things from the past two decades had grown into an obsession of sorts, back when she introduced to the lifestyle and media of the 80s and 90s. It only fueled her already active imagination, love for heroes, and overall spirit to be the best there ever was. The rambunctious girl sat with her head resting against her right knee, her other leg stretched out on the tan carpet. A huge, elastic bright smile spread across her face as she gleamed anxiously at the medium-sized flatscreen. 

Meanwhile, Yukichi simply sat firmly in the red recliner, her back and eyes straight. Akiko shyly lifted her legs, folding them close to her chest. "Which one is this about, Yocchan?", she asked softly. 

"Episode 20.", Yocchan replied calm and quickly, "Karen and Ryukyu get lost in an unknown village and have to find a way back home. Now shut it, you cute nerd."

Said episode started with the usual OP (opening), the protagonist shown slicing the oncoming clouds to show the title card. After beautiful imagery and the astounding animation showing the big cast of characters, the episode finally begins. "Into The Dragon's Den!", the narrator said with the usual excited tone of voice. However, Yocchan being the fangirl she was, realized there was no narrator for the series. 

"Glad do you could join us, Itsuki.", Yukichi said with a smile. The curly-haired boy, properly hunted by his name, Itsuki Roiyaru, walked into the living room. His blue hair seemed to hide black highlights, complimentary to his green eyes. 

"Happy to be of service.", the teen replied with a soft smile. So soft and genuine in fact, it nearly made Yocchan melt. "That reminds me; why'd you three ditch me like that?" 

Yocchan, rarely distracted by anything during her show, chimed into the conversation. "When it comes to you or Soul Hero: Killer of Boredom, I think we both know the answer to that question." 

Itsuki smiled as he thought up his next sly remark. Before he could, though, Yukichi interrupted the two with an important message. 

"Sorry, Shiozaki, but we gotta cut this short.", she told them bluntly. "Commander Yosuko wants is right now, so let's go!"

Yocchan gave her friend a quizzical glance. "Really?", she started to groan as the raven poured. "This ALWAYS happens at the worst times!" 

Just as the two were going to bicker, Itsuki grabbed Yocchan's hand. "C'mon, Shiozaki!" Itsuki told her as they exited her home. "You're with me, dummy."

"And just what do you think you're doin', Itsuki?", the raven asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Something you should learn to be more often.", the blue-haired male rebutted jokingly. He hopped on his blue motorcycle, two helmets in hand. "Now get on." 

"Oh, bite me.", Shiozaki replied with a smirk, getting on the bike. 

"You never were the type for respect, huh?" 

"It's like I'm an open book.", the spiky-haired girl rebutted to Roiyaru. "Now drive."


	2. LightSpeed Love - Character Bios: Itsuki Roiyaru

Itsuki Roirayu: Messy curly blue hair, forest green eyes, and an explosive bright personality, Itsuki shares the role of the main protagonist of the series. Considered by many to be rude, self-loathing, hotheaded at times, insatiable amongst others, it'd seem like our protagonist was the biggest asshole to walk the planet. Well, you'd be partly right if you thought so. The "Generous Asshole", as he refers to himself is just that. Despite his many faults, Itsuki has a heart of gold. Being the most collective of their group, Junsei Itazura, Itsuki is one of the few to calm Yocchan or anyone truly. As a result, he cares deeply for his friends, willing to put his life on the line for them. His slight affection for Shiozaki is shown through unlimited sarcasm, coy flirtation, and great friendship. However, it's split by many others fighting for his oblivious attention, including members of Junsei Itazura, rival groups and factions; even villains long for the blue-haired male. Always (mostly) calm and cool, Roiyaru rarely gets provoked or upset, only fueled by excitement and adventure, and sometimes by rage. Sporting a purple jacket with a blue plaid long sleeve underneath, scarlet jeans and white and red sneakers, this is one interesting character if I do say so myself. Here's lookin' at you, kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I was writing a little bit and decided to do something special with this series of mine. If anyone's read the My Hero Academia manga, or seen a few images of it, you will probably recognize what I'm doing. For those who haven't or are confused, I'll be giving a few character bios of the characters of LightSpeed Love for the first few chapters. Like Kohei Horikoshi, they'll be detailed, fun and cute descriptions, so I hope this is fine with you all. For those who are actually interested in the story, don't worry! Chapter 2 is on the way and up and coming. Hope you all enjoyed this little touch, and have a great day!


	3. It’s The Thought That Counts, Right?

The duo arrives at their school, Itsuki parking his motorcycle in the snow. "This wasn't the best idea.", the curly-haired boy quietly said to himself as he removed himself from the bike. 

"Ya think?", Shiozaki snarked wiping snow off her jacket, carefully following Itsuki inside. 

"Oh, shut up. Yukichi drives worst than me, and you don't say a damn thing about it.", the boy rebutted, his frozen hands reaching for the warmth of his pockets. 

"You both drive like crazed maniacs whenever I'm with you!" the spiky-haired raven scolded him. 

"Yeah, when YOU'RE with us, not the other way around.", Roirayu joked with her, calmly passing glaring onlookers. 

Yocchan was getting a snarky response ready before being caught off guard by a shove from another student. "Hey watch it, asshole!"

"Fuck off, bitch.", the male student scoffed at her. 

Instantly, Yocchan turned her attention back with a flicker in her eyes. "What was that!?", she angrily asked the redhead. "Just who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled throughout the halls, frightening some of the students. 

The blue-haired male grabbed the raven, pulling her close to him walking up the stairs. 

"What the hell do you think you're doin'—"

"Relax, dummy.", Itsuki calmly told her, ruffling angered teen's hair despite its roughness at first. "That guy's gonna hate us no matter what."

Shiozaki glanced at him, anger still burning in her eyes. "Doesn't mean it's right. Now let go of me, Roirayu."

He walked two steps above before giving her a quizzical look, "For what? So you can replace his body with a grave?"

"You know I'm not that cruel, dumbass.", Shiozaki snarled as she avoided hitting a step. "Why does it even matter to you anyway?"

"Because if YOU do anything stupid, I'M gonna be the one to get blamed for it." They walked past a couple of students standing near a classroom, eyeing the duo walking by them. "I'm not trying to get in trouble again for your mistakes, Shiozaki." 

The spiky-haired teenager grits her teeth in frustration with a growl being heard right after. Scarlet orbs met with Itsuki's jade eyes, a fierce spark of anger forming from the mere sight of the other. "I never ASKED to be with you, Roiyaru.", the furious raven says to him, fists balled and ready to brawl. 

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," Yocchan interrupts him, "and the last thing I wanna do is work with scum."

Itsuki felt his right eye jump, his eyebrows furrowing and equally twitching at Yocchan. "Well, ain't that just too bad...", he replies coldly, anticipating his partners next snarky response.

"Too bad it is indeed.", a voice confidently agrees with Itsuki. 

Instantly, the two teens tremble at the sound of it, bowing their eyes with quick succession. "C-Commander!" both exclaim in unison, disregarding their previous argument.

A woman's laughter is heard as well as heels clicking ever so loudly to the tiled floors. "Oh, you two are such fun.", she tells them mid-laughter. "No wonder I paired you together, aside from amusing myself." The woman adorned red and white militaristic gear, light military boots, and a orange scarf around her neck. Wavy pink hair swayed down to her shoulders, green irises popping out in their sterling glory. She smirks at the two students below her, laughing before stopping for a moment. "My name is Mizuki Yosuko.", Mizuki sternly says, a look of seriousness on her face. "And from this day forward, I'll be your commander for Class 2-B of Mubō Geijutsu High School." 

"Y-Yes, Commander Yosuko!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this original story! Be sure to comment and like if you want more! Gosh, I sound like a YouTuber 😅. Anyway, have a great day and be safe!


End file.
